The mobile telephone industry has been associated with tremendous growth over the last several years. Advances in technology relating to mobile devices in general, and mobile phones in particular, continue to occur. For example, recently mobile telephones have been designed to communicate over disparate networks and/or between licensed and unlicensed spectra. In more detail, a dual mode handset can connect to a cellular network to effectuate communications between a user of the mobile phone and another phone device, and can further connect via WiFi to a wireless local access network (LAN) and thereafter utilize the Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) to effectuate communication between users.
Implementation of this dual mode service is due at least in part to the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), which have created specifications that define a mechanism that provides signal integrity for session initial protocol (SIP) signals between an IP multimedia subsystem (IMS) (P-SCCF) and user equipment (UE) (e.g., a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant, . . . ). The IMS represents a 3GPP and 3GPP2 effort to define an all-IP-based wireless network as a replacement for the various voice, data, signaling, and control network elements. Furthermore, the IMS enables support for IP multimedia applications within the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS). The UMTS is a 3G broadband packet-based transmission of text, ditized voice, video, and multimedia that offers a consistent set of services to mobile computer and phone users regardless of their physical location.
The telecom industry is currently shifting towards all IP-systems, thereby rendering dual mode service handsets an important tool (as they are compatible with existing cellular systems and emerging IP-systems). This shift is driven by desires to reduce costs and create new streams of revenue while protecting an operator business model. IMS is a new service domain that facilitates this shift by enabling convergence of data, speech, and network technology over an IP-based infrastructure. For users, IMS-based services enable transmittal and receipt of various data at significantly reduced cost, including voice, text, pictures, video, and/or any combination thereof in a highly personalized and secure manner. In summary, IMS is designed to bridge the gap between existing, traditional telecommunications technology and Internet technology that increased bandwidth does not provide.
As stated above, these emerging IP-based technologies have created demand for dual mode services, and thus for dual mode handsets. Using this technology, users can employ WiFi to effectuate voice calls, transmission of data, and the like. In more detail, a user can connect to a LAN by way of WiFi. Upon such connection, users can employ services offered by their service provider.
Another emerging IP-based technology is the Internet Protocol Television (IPTV). The IPTV device provides bundled voice, data, and video services using the same Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) connection that gives customers broadband Internet access over phone lines. The IPTV device is an integrated and comprehensive software platform developed specifically to deliver broadcast-quality video and new, integrated television services over broadband networks. The platform combines features such as instant channel change (ICC) and multiple picture-in-picture (PIP) with traditional television services such as broadcast programming, video on demand (VOD), and digital video recording (DVR). The IPTV device uses unified configuration, operation, and management tools and interfaces to manage legacy back-office systems. The software is developed to integrate seamlessly and economically with other IP-based communications and media services for PCs, phones, and other consumer devices.
These emerging IP-based technologies have created a demand for integration, and thus for integration between dual mode handsets and IPTV devices. Using this technology, users can employ dual mode handsets to effectuate transmission of telephony network data to IPTV devices, and the like. In more detail, a user can display telephony network services, such as caller line identification (CLI) information, instant messages, text messages, e-mail or call forwarding information on the television.